WHAT IF I GOT MEMORY LOST
by N.Amethyst
Summary: Shonen ai. Lebih lanjut? baca sendiri. yang jelas ini tentang salah satu pair kena amnesia... gitu lah.


**Takao side : I'll fallin love with you again.**

Menjelang Winter Cup, klub-klub olahraga mengadakan training camp. Tak terkecuali klub basket Shutoku. Demi meningkatkan kemampuan para pemain, sekolah tak segan-segan mengeluarkan biaya untuk kepentingan klub dengan harapan mereka bisa meraih gelar kemenangan.

Siang ini klub basket Shutoku akan kembali dari training camp mereka yang bagaikan neraka. Mereka kini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja itu buah kerja keras mereka selama pelatihan. Dengan mengendarai bus berwarna orange khas Shutoku, mereka kembali ke sekolah.

"Nah, Shin chan! Lihat! Lihat!" dengan kebiasaan ngetrollnya Takao berulah di dalam bus. Ia memasukkan 2 batang pocky ke dalam hidungnya sambil menyeringai ceria.

"Heh. Itu tidak higienis." jawab Midorima sadis.

"Shin chan nggak asyik ah. Oh! Gimana kalau kita main pocky game? Hehehe." goda Takao usil.

"Permainan tidak masuk akal." gumamnya.

"Eeh... jahatnya, Miyaji san... ayo main pocky denganku! Hahaha"

"Heeeh pocky game? Kau berani? Mungkin saja aku bakal mencuri satu ciuman darimu lho." kata Miyaji sembarangan. Mendengarnya Midorima menjadi kesal.

"Kyaa~ Yasashiku shite kudasai~ hahaha" canda Takao. Dan jawaban Takao membuat Midorima semakin kesal. Ia tahu bahwa Takao adalah orang yang sembarangan tapi entah kenapa setiap gerak-geriknya selalu saja ada yang membuat Midorima merasa kesal dan kacau. Ia meraih headphone yang ada di sampingnya lalu mengenakannya dan menyalakan musik untuk menjauhkannya dari celotehan tak jelas Takao dan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja bus yang mereka kendarai oleng. Anak-anak klub basket mulai panik. Pak supir berusaha untuk menyelamatkan bus beserta isinya, tapi bus yang lepas kendali itu akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu saja. Beruntunglah tidak ada korban nyawa. Murid-murid yang terluka segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dan entah dewi fortuna sedang tersenyum pada mereka atau bagaimana, tapi tak ada yang luka serius. Tak ada luka yang mengancam mereka gagal tampil di Winter Cup. Meskipun, ada 1 hal yang cukup membuat klub Basket Shutoku gempar.

"Osh! Takao Kazunari telah kembali dari kematian!" kata Takao ketika memasuki gym. Semua menengok dan menyambutnya dengan gembira. Sejak kecelakaan itu, Takaolah yang paling lama di rumah sakit. Ia sempat tak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari. Tapi fisiknya bagus, dan tak ada luka serius yang ia alami. Dan setelah mendapat perawatan selama 2 minggu, ia diijinkan kembali ke lapangan. Hanya saja...

"Takao, kau benar-benar nggak ingat kami?" tanya Kimura.

"Ano... maaf senpai, sepertinya kita harus berkenalan lagi. Aku memang tidak ingat tapi aku yakin kemampuan basketku tak menurun. Hahaha." seperti biasa, dengan polosnya Takao tertawa terhadap apapun. Meski semua turut prihatin dengan keadaan yang dialami Takao tapi melihatnya begitu ceria seperti biasanya sedikit membuat mereka lega.

Tapi tidak bagi Midorima. Entah kenapa keadaan Takao yang sekarang membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Lebih kesal dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia menepis perasaan itu dan kembali ke latihannya.

"Midorima!" seseorang memanggil Midorima dan Ia pun segera menengok. Di luar dugaan, Midorima agak syok karena mendapati Takaolah yang memanggilnya. Biasanya ia mendengar Takao memanggilnya "Shin chan! Shin chan! Shin chan!" tak henti-henti dengan berisiknya.

"Ada apa nodayo?" kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eeeeh? Apa-apaan ending kalimatmu barusan? Hahaha kau orang yang unik ya, Midorima." kata Takao sambil tertawa. Midorima tertegun. Bagaikan mengalami dejavu, kata-kata barusan juga di ucapkan Takao saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kalau kau hanya bermaksud untuk mengejekku, lebih baik kembali ke latihan. Kalau tidak Miyaji san akan melempari kita dengan nanas," kata Midorima lalu berbalik bermaksud untuk kembali latihan.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Miyaji san bilang kita teman sekelas juga, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! Hehehe. Oh, salam kenal lagi!" kata Takao lugu.

"..." Midorima hanya diam. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tak tahu apa itu, tapi ia yakin itu berhubungan dengan ingatan Takao yang hilang.

Midorima kembali fokus pada latihannya. Ia bermaksud mengasah kemampuan shootnya dari jarak jauh. Dan dengan sentuhan lembut namun kuat miliknya, bola melambung tinggi dan jatuh tepat ke tengah ring. Dengan terkesima Takao tak mengalihkan matanya dari bola itu.

"Whoa! Hebat Midorima! Aku yakin aku merasa sudah sering melihat shoot semacam ini, tapi tetap saja shoot itu terlihat begitu indah. Melambung tinggi membentuk kurva yang cantik dan jatuh langsung ke tengah ring! Hebat Midorima! Hahaha!" kata Takao.

Midorima tertegun. Baru kali ini Takao memuji shootnya seperti itu. Ia tahu Takao sering memuji shootnya, tapi baru kali ini ia mendengar Takao mengatakan bahwa shootnya indah.

"DEG!" sesuatu berdegup di dada Midorima. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa senang sekaligus malunya dengan membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Eeeh! Jadi aku duduk di depanmu ya Midorima. Hahaha. Jangan-jangan dulu kita teman akrab ya? Hahaha." Takao tak berubah. Ia masih sama berisiknya seperti Takao yang dulu. Yang berbeda hanyalah bahwa tak ada Midorima dalam ingatannya. Dan itu membuat Midorima marah. Ia seakan ingin berteriak dan memarahi Takao karena dia kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi Midorima sadar bahwa itu bukan salah Takao.

Sama seperti Takao yang dulu, ia mengikuti Midorima ke sana ke mari. Dengan berisiknya ia berceloteh mengusik ketenangan Midorima seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Eh? Kok tanya gitu. Kita kan teman sekelas juga teman satu klub. Jadi wajar dong aku mengikutimu. Karena sekarang Cuma kamu yang bisa kuandalkan. Hehehe." Kata Takao polos.

"DEG" lagi-lagi sesuatu berdegup di dada Midorima. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Takao di sekitarnya.

Dan kemudian sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Takao dan Midorima pulang bersama. Tapi kali ini mereka berjalan kaki.

"Nee Midorima... apa kita selalu pulang bersama seperti ini?" tanya Takao saat mereka berjalan menuju keluar sekolah.

"Ya. Biasanya kau yang mengayuh." kata Midorima singkat.

"Mengayuh?" Takao kebingungan. Midorima lalu menunjuk ricksaw yang diparkir di parkiran sepeda. Takao memberikan ekspresi 'wah' lalu berjalan mendekati ricksaw diikuti Midorima.

"Jadi aku yang mengayuh ini? Hahaha... mau-maunya aku mengayuh benda ini... Hahaha"

"Itu karena kau kalah main janken pon." jelas Midorima singkat.

"Hee... begitu ya, maksudmu biasanya aku kalah... tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nggak keberatan buat mengayuh benda ini. Hahaha. Jadi kita naik ini... ayo janken pon!" ajak Takao. Midorima menatap Takao yang terlihat kegirangan. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran makhluk di depannya itu. Tidak keberatan mengayuh, katanya. Jelas-jelas setiap kali ia kalah janken dan harus mengayuh, dia selalu mengeluh.

"Hari ini kita pulang jalan kaki."

"Eeeh... kok gitu? Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya? Hahaha, becanda kok."

"Takao..."

"Ya?"

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tertawa." kata Midorima singkat. Takao membeku. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Midorima. Dan kemudian tawanya meledak.

"Hahaha. Kau salah paham Midorima. Aku nggak memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Hahaha. Justru sebaliknya. Karena aku tidak ingat, aku berusaha sejujur mungkin untuk membina lagi hubungan yang baik dengan kalian. Hahaha." tawa Takao semakin membahana. Sedangkan Midorima, ia mendapatkan sebuah fakta yang bagus hingga ia terus terdiam. Dan mereka pun pulang bersama jalan kaki.

Sampai di sebuah pertokoan, Takao berjalan mendahului Midorima lalu berhenti di sebuah vending machine. Memasukkan uang lalu memilih 2 botol minuman.

"Nih! Aku yang traktir. Karena hari ini sudah banyak menolongku. Aku harap aku bisa secepatnya ingat. Hehehe." kata Takao sambil mengulurkan sebotol shiruko kepada Midorima.

"DEG" jantung Midorima kembali berdetak kencang. Ia terdiam tak segera menerima shiruko pemberian Takao karena tertegun.

"Kau tidak mau ya? Hee... aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tapi kok aku memilih shiruko ya. Seleraku cukup unik dalam memilih minuman... hahaha. Aku akan kembali ke sana dan membelikan minuman yang kau suka. Kau mau apa, Midorima?"

"Tunggu, maksudmu kau memilih shiruko tanpa mengingatnya?" Midorima semakin kaget.

"Eh? Yah... pada dasarnya aku memang tidak ingat. Tapi ini seperti naluri. Kau tahu, tanganku bergerak begitu saja memilihnya. Hahaha. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau..."

"Tunggu!" Midorima mencegah Takao kembali ke vending machine.

"Eh?"

"Shiruko... aku suka..." kata Midorima terputus-putus. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Sepertinya ia sedang menahan rasa malu. Melihatnya, malah Takao yang semakin malu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas dan menjadi semerah tomat.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! Baguslah kalau begitu. Meskipun otakku lupa tapi ternyata naluriku tetap ya. Hahaha! Yokatta nee... hahaha." Takao tertawa untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Takao!" teriakan Midorima menghentikan tawa Takao dan membuatnya langsung menatap lurus mata Midorima.

"Aku akan mengatakannya!"

"A... apa?" Takao kebingungan.

"Suka."

"Eh?"

"Aku suka padamu. Jadianlah denganku!" Midorima mengatakannya dengan tegas. Sulit dipercaya dan terlihat OOC, seorang tsundere macam dia, mau mengatakan perasaannya yang sesunggungnya.

"Su...ka... padaku? Suka..." Takao seolah tak percaya pada yang dikatakan Midorima barusan. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ada perasaan senang namun juga galau yang terselip dihatinya atas pengakuan Midorima. Kemudian kilasan-kilasan ingatan terlihat di pikirannya...

_Shin chan... suka... Shin chan Lucky Item hari ini apa? ...Suka... Shin chan kalau kau bersikap begitu Miyaji san akan marah lho... Suka... Shin chan pinjami aku catatan bahasa Inggris... Suka... Shin chan Nice Shoot! Suka... Aku suka Shin chan..._

"Shin... chan..."

"Ta... Takao?" Midorima berpikir salah dengar. Tapi jelas-jelas barusan Takao menyebut nama panggilannya.

"Shin... chan..." Takao mengatakannya penuh kerinduan, matanya tergenang oleh air mata yang tertahan jatuh. Midorima memegang kedua lengan Takao, ia merendah untuk memastikan bahwa Takao benar-benar menyebut namanya.

"Suka... Aku suka Shin chan... sejak dulu..."

"Takao..."

"Aku menyukai Shin chan sejak dulu..." dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, air mata Takao tumpah bersama dengan ingatanya yang kembali.

"Takao... ingatanmu.."

"Bahkan setelah ingatanku hilang pun... aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu... Aku akan jadian denganmu!" Takao menghambur ke pelukan Midorima sambil terus memanggil-manggil 'Shin chan'. Midorima memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkannya dalam dekapan yang hangat. Di luar dugaan nama panggilan yang dulu menyebalkan, kini begitu ia rindukan.

"Takao..."

"Shin chan..."

Dan dengan sebuah kecupan hangat antara mereka berdua, kisah nggak jelas ini pun berakhir. Happy End. ^_^


End file.
